MISERYLIGHT
by pelits
Summary: Heloise turns herself into a vampire and Jimmy and Beezy have to save themselfs and everyone else and change her back.


**MISERY-LIGHT**

One day in Miseryville Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise were at the movies watching a Twilight version of a film.

Beezy: This is a great movie, right Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah and the female vampire is so hot.

Then Heloise does a spit take with her drink.

Beezy: Your just saying that because she's a vampire and it gives you a whole new look.

Jimmy: I know I guess once you're a vampire it gives you a whole different look.

Then Heloise had an idea, after the movie she went home.

Heloise: DORKUS!

Dorkus then came to her.

Heloise: I need you to help me turn myself into a vampire.

Dorkus: Why?

Heloise: Because Jimmy thinks the female vampire in that new vampire movie is hot because once you're a vampire it gives you a whole new look, so if I turned into a vampire Jimmy will like me an soon I'll be kissing Jimmy.

Dorkus: Lets do it.

And so Heloise and Dorkus built a machine to turn somebody into a vampire all they needed was some vampire bat DNA.

Heloise: Where are we going to get a vampire bat?

Suddenly Rudolfo and his cart appeared.

Rudolfo: Hello Rudolfo here seller off fine animals for the past 5 minuets.

Heloise: Do you have any vampire bats?

Rudolfo: Yes I do for 5 dollars.

Heloise: Deal.

So Rudolfo gave Heloise a vampire bat and she gave him 5 dollars and then he left, then Heloise stepped into the machine.

Dorkus: Ready?

Heloise: Ready.

And so Dorkus pulled the switch and Heloise began changing into a vampire, then Beezy walked in.

Beezy: Hey Dorkus what's going on?

Dorkus: Not much just turning Heloise into a vampire.

Beezy: That's all.

5 seconds later they both realised what's happening.

Beezy: HELOISE IS GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE!

Dorkus: It was her idea.

Then the machine was done and Heloise walked out, she had 2 sharp fangs, her hair was black, she was wearing a black robe, her skin was pail, she was wearing black lipstick and her eyes were red.

Then Heloise started floating (feet still not showing).

Heloise: I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!

Beezy: RUN!

Then Beezy and Dorkus ran outside off Heloise's house but then Heloise appeared right in front off them.

Beezy: Wait vampires can't go out in the sun.

Heloise: This is Miseryville the sun never shines.

Beezy; Oh yeah.

Then Beezy and Dorkus continued running but Heloise kept appearing in front off them until eventually Beezy and Dorkus ran into a tree and fell down and Heloise was about to bite them.

Dorkus: Remember Heloise its Jimmy you want.

Heloise: Jimmy I must bite him and we will be together forever.

So Heloise left to find Jimmy.

Beezy: Great first you turn Heloise into a vampire now you send her after Jimmy.

Dorkus: WHERE ALIVE!

Beezy: Yeah but know my best friend is doomed.

Dorkus: Ha your best friend your responsibility bye.

Then Dorkus ran off and so Beezy went off to Jimmy's house, later Beezy found Jimmy in his living room playing with Cerbee.

Beezy: Jimmy your in danger, Heloise has turned herself into a vampire and she's after you.

Jimmy: WHAT! Why me?

Beezy: You sore the movie human blood is tastier and you're the only human here.

Jimmy: WAIT! If Heloise is a vampire and she has vampire speed how did you get here first?

Suddenly Heloise appears.

Heloise: I stopped to scare some farmers.

Jimmy and Beezy: RUN!

Jimmy and Beezy ran out off the window with Heloise right behind them.

Jimmy: MOLE-MEN!

Jimmy and Beezy's mole-men outfits appeared on them and they started digging away too escape, and so Heloise continued searching for Jimmy and Beezy, meanwhile Jimmy and Beezy where hiding in the cemetery.

Jimmy: Seriously a cemetery is your best idea for a hiding place from a vampire.

Beezy: I wouldn't know I'm not a vampire hunter.

Suddenly they driest up as vampire hunters ( bandanas, garlic necklace's and belts with wooden steaks).

Beezy: And know we are.

Jimmy: We can't kill Heloise with wooden steaks she's our friend.

Beezy: Do you have a better idea?

Jimmy: Yes my plan is that we get Heloise back to her laboratory, get back inside the machine remove all the vampire bat DNA and replace it with Heloise's DNA from this straw from her drink when we where at the movies.

Beezy: It's genius.

Suddenly Heloise arrived.

Heloise: Jimmy prepare to become a vampire for all eternity.

Beezy: BITE THIS.

Beezy throws a garlic clove at Heloise to stun her which gave Jimmy and Beezy the perfect opportunity to escape.

Heloise: They think they can get away from me I could find Jimmy Two-Shoes a mile away.

Meanwhile Jimmy and Beezy break-in to Heloise's house and entered her laboratory but all of a sudden Heloise appeared and was really hungry.

Heloise: I'm getting really tired of these games Jimmy you will be mine.

Jimmy and Beezy: HIDE!

Jimmy and Beezy hid behind the machine that turned Heloise into a vampire they first removed all the vampire bat DNA and replaced it with Heloise's DNA from the straw, all they had to do was get Heloise into the machine.

Beezy: How are we going to get Heloise into the machine?

Heloise: Come on Jimmy you will just feel a little pinch.

Jimmy: I got a idea.

Jimmy then removed some off his hairs from his head and slotted it in to the machine.

Jimmy: Beezy wait for my signal then pull the switch.

Beezy: wait what's the signal.

Jimmy: you'll know it.

Then Jimmy stood in front off the machine holding the wooden steaks.

Jimmy: Heloise come and get me.

Heloise: Your going to kill me with wooden steaks, the fans will be really mad if you do that.

Jimmy: I don't care I'm not going too let you bite everyone in Miseryville and turn them into vampires.

Heloise: Actually that wasn't my plan but that's not a bad idea and you will be the first to be transformed.

Jimmy: Bring it on.

Heloise the came after Jimmy but then Jimmy dropped his wooden steaks and Heloise tackled Jimmy knocking them both into the machine, then Heloise Bites Jimmy and Jimmy then transforms into a vampire.

Beezy: I guess that's the signal.

Beezy pulls the switch and all the vampire DNA was removed from Jimmy and Heloise and replaced with there own DNA and they where back to normal.

Heloise: What happened?

Jimmy: You turned yourself into a vampire and tried to bite everyone in Miseryville but because off my plan were back to normal.

Heloise: Well its good that I have you guys to stop my crazy inventions.

Then Dorkus came in.

Dorkus: Is she back to normal?Bezzy: Yes but you left us too take care off this our self's.

Beezy then got his fists out ready to beat up Dorkus but Heloise stops him.

Heloise: I've got a better idea.

Then Dorkus was thrown inside Heloise's torture machine.

Heloise: Know thats a scary ending.

They all laughed and left Dorkus still inside the machine.

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
